Celebremos
by BrokeNiCeHEaRt
Summary: Un fic que hice para celebrar al sexy frigobar xD. Bueno pues es CamusxOc


Holi ._./ heme aqui con otra historia. Como la mayoría de mis fics...este también incluirá Oc's, si alguien que lea este fic conoce o ha leído mi otro fic "Una gran familia", sabrá quienes son las Oc's :).

Este fic es por el cumple del lindo Camus *3*.

Sin mas por el momento...les doy las gracias por leer.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya NO me pertenecen.**

* * *

Una tarde como cualquier otra en el Santuario, el caballero dorado de Acuario, Camus, se encontraba bastante ajetreado, daba vueltas por su templo, entraba y salía, subía y bajaba, en fin era un desastre. La razón de que estuviera así era el hecho de que al día siguiente se marcharía a Siberia para ser maestro de un par de niños, quería asegurarse de que no le faltara llevarse nada.

—Bien...creo que es todo—mira los objetos amontonados a su alrededor

—Wow, ¿realmente necesitas llevar tantas cosas?

—¿A qué te refieres con "tantas cosas"?, solo estoy llevando lo necesario

—No inventes, ¿cómo para qué necesitas un telescopio?

—Para observar los astros

—tsk si eso es lo que piensas pues...está bien—se cruza de brazos

—uff estoy nervioso, mira que tendré a dos niños bajo mi tutela

—Si puedes soportar mis tarugadas...yo creo que puedes aguantar las de dos mocosos

—Milo es enserio—lo mira

—jaja yo hablo en serio—sonríe

—No parece—se sienta en su cama

—Pues así es—pasa su mano por los libros a su lado—no quiero que te vallas

—Milo, no empieces otra vez—hace un gesto de fastidio

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, es solo que...te irás y...no podré celebrarte tu cumpleaños—Camus se deja caer hacia atrás de modo cómico

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

—Si, siempre celebramos—sonríe

—Supongo que esta vez será una excepción

—Deberías volver para tu cumple

—No puedo dejar a los niños para venir a festejar cosa tan insignificante

—¿Insignificante?, cumplirás 15 añotes, hay que celebrarlos

—...solo son las chicas las que celebran sus 15 años

—Los chicos también pueden celebrarlos—menea la cabeza—quizás no en "grande" como ellas pero aun así pueden celebrarlos

—Tienes un punto—suspira—pero de cualquier modo no regresaría a celebrar

—Amargado

—Milo...

—Bien...feliz cumpleaños—extiende sus brazos—...cumpleaños adelantado—abraza a su amigo, quien suspira—te voy a extrañar, cuídate y cuida a tus mocosos

—Por supuesto—le da unas palmadas en la espalda

—Oye

—¿Si?

—¿Cuándo le dirás?

—¿Qué cosa?—parpadea confundido—¿a quién?

—jaja no te hagas—le da un codazo

—De verdad, no sé de que hablas

—Claro, finge demencia—ríe— me voy, te veré mañana

—¿De qué hablas Milo?

—Ya olvídalo, no es importante

—Milo dime de que hablas

—uhmm...te lo diré...cuando regreses—suelta una carcajada y se va corriendo

—No me gusta quedarme con la duda

Dicho esto Camus se sienta de nuevo en su cama, volvía a ver en la libreta donde anotó todo lo que necesitaría y alternaba su vista entre las notas y los objetos. Repitió esta acción un par de veces más y cuando se aseguró que todo estaba en orden, se dispuso a guardar sus cosas en algunas mochilas.

—15 años—susurra—un chico de casi 15 años que tendrá como alumnos a unos niños de la mitad de su edad...—suspira y se lleva la mano a la barbilla—ohh rayos...ya entendí de que hablaba Milo—sacude su cabeza—bueno, no debo darle importancia a ese asunto—mira sus mochilas—uhmm volveré a revisar mis cosas

.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

**A la mañana siguiente**

—¡Buen día Camus!—grita Milo mientras entra al templo

—Milo,¿no podrías hacer un poco menos de escándalo?—dice Camus antes de morder una tostada

—Lo siento—le guiña el ojo—¿ya estás listo?, ¿revisaste tus cosas por milésima vez?

—Si, ya tengo todo

—Bien, vámonos, te acompaño a...a...la salida del Santuario

—¿Podrías esperar a que termine de desayunar?—lo mira

—A claro, lo siento de nuevo

—mmm—el acuariano esboza una pequeña sonrisa

10 min después

—Una...dos...tres mochilas—dice Milo—Camus, llevas demasiado

—Hey..me iré por mucho, mucho tiempo, yo creo que es suerte que no lleve otras tres mochilas

—uhmm tienes razón—jala a Camus del brazo—ven

—¿A donde?

—A despedirte de cierta personita—sonríe

—ahmm ¿ok?—sigue a Milo, quien lo lleva a la zona de entrenamiento de los santos femeninos—¿para qué vinimos aquí?

—Ya te había dicho que para que te despidieras

—¿De quién?—Camus desvía un poco la mirada—ah...máscara voladora

—¿Qué?—Milo recibe un pequeño golpe en el rostro gracias al objeto que fue arrojado—¿auch?—se ríe

—Hey artrópodo, frigobar, ¿qué hacen aquí?

—Camus vino a despedirse

—Ya veo—mira al mencionado—¿a dónde vas?

—A Siberia, entrenaré a un par de niños

—Ah, es verdad, ya me lo habías mencionado

—¡Máscara puesta!—dice Milo y le coloca la máscara a la chica

—Aggh me lastimaste tarugo

—jaja ojo por ojo—le guiña el ojo

—Mira, ahí va Becca

—¿Dónde?—voltea

—Eres un tonto Milo—le dice Camus

—jaja aww—suspira—te extrañaré Camus—lo abraza—no podremos celebrarte tu cumpleaños

—Otra—susurra y pone los ojos en blanco

—jaja pues...¿qué quieres que diga?, ya es costumbre

—Ariana...mejor vete a entrenar

—¿No te vas a despedir?

—Creí que Milo me había traído a despedirme de ti

—No...bueno si, pero aparte despídete de alguien más

—¿Rebecca?—se encoge de hombros— a ella no le hablo

—...—Ariana niega con la cabeza—uhmm esta es una mochila tuya ¿no?

—Si

—Bien—toma la mochila y la lanza—¡Golpe avisa!

—Hey, ¿qué te pasa?

—jaja si le diste—dice Milo

—Lo sé, ahora corre—jala a Milo del brazo y se lo lleva lejos

—Ay, no se vallan—siente un cosmos detrás de él

—¿Tú lanzaste esto?

—No, yo no

—uhmm—se acerca un poco a el—te creo

—¿ A sí?

—Si, si Ariana no hubiera gritado "golpe avisa" hubiera creído que fuiste tu

—Entiendo

—¿Y para qué son las mochilas?

—¿Recuerdas que te mencione que me serían asignados unos niños para entrenarlos?

—Si

—Bien, me iré para entrenarlos—dice haciendo una mueca

—Oh—agacha la cabeza—cuando me lo dijiste no creí que te marcharías tan rápido

—Pues...ya ves—ladea su rostro

—Yo...no dejaré que te marches—se le avienta al caballero y lo tira

—No hagas esto, suéltame

—Te quedarás aquí, aunque deba retenerte a la fuerza

—Se que eres capaz de retenerme—la mira—pero no debes

—Ya sé—lo suelta

—Gracias—se levanta y se sacude, después le ofrece su mano a la chica para levantarla

—Puedo levantarme sola—se pone de pie y le da la espalda—bueno...suerte con el entrenamiento

—Lillianne, no te enojes

—No me enojo...pero ya bye—hace un ademán con la mano—te veré cuando vuelvas—Camus suspira

—Esta bien—recoge sus mochilas—hasta luego—se va caminando

—Pero que genio—susurra Milo escondido detrás de un arbusto

—Cállate Milo—Ariana le da un zape

—Deja de maltratarme

—¿No ibas a acompañar a Camus?

—Rayos—se levanta rápidamente y sigue a su amigo

—ja torpe

—¡Hey Camus!—grita mientras trata de alcanzar al acuariano

—Pensé que me habías abandonado

—ehh...no

—Liliana se enojó conmigo—mira a milo fríamente

—¿Liliana?—enarca una ceja—creí que se pronunciaba "Lilian"

—Es lo mismo—suspira—es por eso que no quería despedirme de ella

—Bueno, si no te hubieras despedido, ella no hubiera sabido a dónde te habías ido y...te hubiera ido peor

—Supongo que tienes razón, por lo menos así ya sabe dónde estoy y...

—¿No se preocuparía?

—Sí, justamente eso

—Supongo que te dejo aquí—Milo lo mira fijamente—mantén el contacto, quiero saber cómo te va como maestro

—De acuerdo—sonríe levemente

—Adios Camus—lo abraza

—Adios Milo—corresponde el abrazo

.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

**3 meses después...**

—Anda Hyoga, esfuérzate un poco más

—Lo intento maestro

—Pues a mi me da la impresión de que quieres que Isaak te gane nuevamente

—Claro que no—se protege el rostro—yo estoy dando lo mejor de mi

—Repito, esfuérzate un poco más—lo mira severamente

—Anda Hyoga, intenta golpearme—dice Isaak burlonamente

—Aqui voy—esquiva los golpes de Isaak y lo golpea en el estómago, lanzándolo un poco lejos

—Bien Hyoga, por lo menos me has demostrado que tienes fuerza

—Ah..si—asiente levemente

—¿uh?—voltea bruscamente a sus espaldas

—Maestro...¿sucede algo?

—No, no es nada—pasea su vista por los alrededores—muy bien ustedes dos...tomen un descanso

—Gracias maestro—dice Hyoga emocionado—ven Isaak—se aleja corriendo

—Ahh ya voy—se levanta y corre detrás de Hyoga

—hmp para juguetear están llenos de energía, mientras que para entrenar dicen que ya están agotados—suspira—ahora...¿qué es lo que me distrajo?—empieza a caminar y se detiene al sentir una cosmoenergía—no sé quien seas pero no puedes espiarme sin sufrir las consecuencias—se prepara para atacar— Diamond Dust!

Al momento de atacar, Camus ve una persona que sale detrás de un iceberg, dicha persona se encontraba encapuchada, lo que hizo que Camus desconfiara aún más.

—Muéstrate cobarde

—jaja no

—Ahora veras a quien te enfrentas

—Sé muy bien a quien me estoy enfrentando—da un salto y cae detrás de Camus

—¿A sí?—se voltea para quedar frente suyo

—Por supuesto, eres el caballero dorado de Acuario, Camus

—¿Cómo sabes eso?, ¿quién eres?

—No puedo creer que no me reconozcas—susurra—bien, supongo que tendré que recordártelo—retrocede y enciende su cosmos—Lightning Whip!

—Pero...que...¿un látigo?—dice esquivando el ataque

—Aja—ríe

—Eres...—esquiva otro latigazo—deja de atacarme

—¿Ya me reconociste?

—Claro—se acerca rápidamente—pero deja de atacarme o no respondo—esquiva otro ataque—bien, te lo advertí—le da una patada en la espalda y el atacante se impacta en una pared de hielo

—ouch, ok me lo advertiste—ve a Camus acercarse

—Y como siempre...no me escuchaste—se inclina un poco—¿qué haces aquí Lillianne?

—¿Acaso no puedo visitarte?

—No deberías—la ayuda a levantarse

—Una que quiere verte y recibe una ruptura de columna

—Tu empezaste a atacarme

—De hecho...tu lanzaste el primer ataque

—Cierto—suspira

—Eres cruel con tus enanos

—Necesitan volverse fuertes, no puedo ser amable con ellos

—Entiendo, entiendo, Marin dice exactamente lo mismo—Camus enarca una ceja—Marin también tiene un alumno ahora

—Ah—mira hacia el suelo—este...¿te gustaría que hablemos en la cabaña?

—¿Cabaña?, ¿tienes una cabaña?

—Pues...no duermo al aire libre, de eso puedes estar segura

—De acuerdo—ríe levemente—déjame tomar mi Pandora Box y mi mochila

—¿Traes tu armadura?

—Si, pero ya dijiste, hablamos en la cabaña

**En la cabaña**

—Hace demasiado frío aquí

—Es Siberia, ¿qué esperabas?

—Si esperaba que hiciera frío—bufa—pero ten en cuenta que al estar acostumbrada al calor del Amazonas...este es un vil congelador para mí

—Ahora si dime...¿qué haces aquí?, ¿cómo convenciste al Patriarca de dejarte venir y por qué traes tu armadura?

—uhmm vine porque tenía ganas de verte, al Patriarca no lo convencí de dejarme venir...le dije que si podía ir a Jamir a reparar mi armadura y pues...eso responde el por que traigo la armadura

—Interesante—la mira fijamente—¿me extrañas?

—uhmm algo...Milo te extraña más

—Supongo que sí

—ahmm...

—Maestro—Isaak entra corriendo a la cabaña—oh...¿y ella?

—Ah ella...ella fue enviada por el Santuario para...para...

—Para asegurar que es buen maestro—completa Lillianne y Camus pone cara de poker—y si no me convence...tu y tu compañero vendrán conmigo para que yo los siga entrenando

—Nonono el maestro Camus es buen maestro

—Eso lo juzgaré yo

—Isaak mejor vete y trata de romper algún bloque de hielo

—Le demostraré lo fuerte que me ha vuelto mi maestro señorita—dice decidido

—Ah...¿claro?

—Pero primero...practicaré un poco...¿cuánto se quedará?

—Ahmm unos días, no sé con exactitud

—Verá que no hay mejor maestro que Camus—se va corriendo

—Lindo niño—dice sarcásticamente

—Te estas enredando en una red de mentiras

—No,solo fingiré que quiero evaluarte y luego diré que me convenciste, fin

—Dices—sonríe levemente

—osh créeme, sé lo que hago—juega con su cabello—oye...mañana es tu cumpleaños

—Ya salió el peine

—¿Qué?

—Viniste por mi cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no—agita las manos nerviosa

—Si como no

—De acuerdo, si vine por eso

—¿Y qué esperas que haga?, ¿cancelarles el entrenamiento de mañana para celebrar?

—Justamente eso es lo que yo esperaba

—Lillianne

—Ok ok trataré de pensar en algo más—recarga su rostro en la mano—no se me ocurre nada

—En lo que piensas...yo seguiré entrenando a esos niños, te veré más tarde—sale de la cabaña

—¿Y ahora que?—susurra

.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

**Al día siguiente**

Aun era temprano y Camus y sus alumnos continuaban durmiendo.

Los niños se encontraban agotados ya que gracias a la mentira de Lillianne, Isaak había insistido en que Camus los presionara más, así que se quedaron entrenando hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Camus se removió en su cama una, dos, tres veces, escuchaba algunos sonidos bastante leves y a pesar de su cansancio, decidió levantarse y ver que causaba ese ruido.

—uhmm Lillianne—se frota levemente los ojos

—Buen día—se lanza a abrazar al acuariano—Feliz cumpleaños Camus

—Gracias—la toma dela cintura y la aleja un poco de él—¿te molestaría el no decirme eso tan alto?, no quiero que Isaak y Hyoga se enteren de que es mi cumpleaños

—Uy perdóname —dice en tono burlón

—Es enserio—le sonríe

—Por Atena, Camus muestra una sonrisa de oreja a oreja...es el fin del mundo

—No es divertido—hace una mueca

—¿No?—se cruza de brazos—pues tampoco es divertido que me sigas tomando de la cintura

—Ah—quita sus manos rápidamente—perdóname

—jaja tranquilo

—¿Por qué hacias tanto ruido?—dice tratando de desviar el tema

—Pues yo...intentaba hacerte el desayuno—juega con sus dedos—pero no soy buena cocinera

—Ya veo—se asoma a uma cacerola—yo tampoco se cocinar

—¿Entonces que comen?

—Comemos los alimentos...como me salgan—se sonroja levemente—pero bueno...no necesitabas hacerlo

—Es tu cumple y eres el "consentido", hoy haré lo que me pidas

—¿Lo que pida?—enarca una ceja

—Si—medita sus palabras—bueno...tengo límites

—Ah...si claro

—Bien, ¿deseas algo en especial?

—¿Te quitarías tu máscara?

—... ah te traje algo—dice nerviosa y busca su mochila

—No huyas—va tras ella

—Toma—pone un paquete frente al rostro de Camus

—¿Qué es?

—Ábrelo

—No explotara en mi rostro ¿o sí?

—No, obvio no—ríe

—Bien—abre el paquete—un...un libro

—Como te gusta leer yo pensé que...podría ser un buen regalo

—Aprecio el gesto, gracias

—No es nada

—Ahora quítate tu máscara—sonríe

—pff esperaba que se te olvidara

—Te la quitas tu o te la quito yo, escoge

—Si ves mi rostro...tengo dos opciones ¿sabes?

—Si, ya lo sé "amar o matar"

—Exacto

—Aun así quiero correr el riesgo

—Camus—dice molesta

—De cualquier modo...yo te podría matarte antes de que pudieras tocarme

—...

—Lo siento,eso no fue muy amable

—No lo fue—suspira—pero tienes razón

—Perdón—baja la mirada—no es necesario que te la quites...yo...iré a despertarlos para seguir entrenando—señala la habitación

—Adelante

—De nuevo, gracias por el libro—la mira y la chica solo asiente

20 min después

—Isaak intenta reaccionar más rápido

—Si—se pone de pie y se lanza contra Hyoga

—¿Estás seguro de que esa chica vino a evaluar a nuestro maestro?—le susurra

—Totalmente seguro, ella lo dijo

—El que lo haya dicho no lo hace verdad—bufa molesto—además...no nos está poniendo atención

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso?, no le ves el rostro

—Isaak, esta recostada boca arriba—esquiva una patada

—Es técnica, finge que no nos pone atención pero en realidad está muy atenta—esquiva un puñetazo—además...el maestro Camus se la pasa viéndola de reojo, a lo mejor quiere ver cómo reacciona

—Es una farsa

—¿Quieres arriesgarte e irte a entrenar con ella?

—...no

—Entonces demostrémosle que podemos hacer

—Isaak yo…la escuché hablando con el maestro

—¿Y?

—Creo que vino a visitarlo

—Para evaluarlo

—No Isaak—lo mira fríamente—con otro motivo

—¿Cual?

—pff—salta sobre Isaak y cae a sus espaldas—mira—toma aire— Maestro…¿hoy es su cumpleaños?

—…—Camus parpadea confundido—ehh no...¿de dónde sacaste esa idea?

—De ella—señala a Lillianne

—Espera ¿qué?—se pone de pie bruscamente

—La oí felicitándolo por su cumpleaños

—…estás muerto enano—Lillianne corre hacia él

—Espera no—Camus la detiene—déjalo

—¿Acaso no te enseñaron a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

—Lillianne déjalo—dice en tono autoritario

—Como digas

—Vi toda mi corta vida pasando frente a mis ojos—dice Hyoga asustado

—Escuchen…si es mi cumpleaños y ella vino para felicitarme—suspira—eso es todo

—¿Y por qué nos lo ocultó?

—No quería desperdiciar un día de entrenamiento celebrando mi cumpleaños

—Una vez al año no hace daño—susurra Lillianne

—Bueno…¿podemos entrenar y luego celebrarle un rato?—pregunta Hyoga

—uhmm

—Por favor—lo miran con ojos suplicantes

—ughh pues ya que—pone los ojos en blanco

—¡SI!—empiezan a brincar contentos

—Me arrepentiré de esto

—No te hará daño celebrar—Lillianne le da unas palmadas en la cabeza

—Accederé solo esta vez—sonríe levemente

Camus continuó con el entrenamiento de los chicos, estuvo exigiéndoles demasiado ya que argumentaba que al entrenar medio día debían esforzarse el doble. Ambos niños dejaron de quejarse y siguieron con su entrenamiento y al finalizar éste no pudieron evitar el correr hacia su maestro y abrazarlo para felicitarlo.

Aunque Camus se sintió un poco incómodo al principio dejó que el trío que lo acompañaba le festejara. Aceptó jugar un rato con los niños y les contó algunas cosas sobre su vida. Probablemente no lo admitiría, pero se divirtió bastante ese día.

Al anochecer, mandó a sus alumnos a dormir y salió de la cabaña para tomar algo de aire y reflexionar sobre su naciente relación con ellos.

—Camus…

—Lillianne—dice sin voltear a verla

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, solo…pienso

—uhmm—se le acerca y lo abraza—se te notaba en la cara que te divertiste

—No, no me gusta celebrar

—Eso dices— ríe

—Estoy siendo honesto—se voltea—gah!

—¿Qué?

—Tu…tu máscara—se aleja de ella—no la traes puesta

—Oh era eso—sonríe—no, accedí a cumplir tu petición

—Te dije que ya no era necesario

—Para que me pidieras eso…supongo que tenías ganas de verme—se sonroja

—Tal vez—trata de ocultar su sonrojo

—Estoy del asco—ríe

—No digas eso

—jajaja ok

—Me diste un libro y la oportunidad de ver tu rostro—sonríe levemente—gracias, buen regalo de cumpleaños

—Por…¿nada?—lo abraza nuevamente—te extraño mucho Camus

—Yo también te extraño—corresponde el abrazo

—ahh esperaré a que vuelvas al Santuario para volver a fastidiarte

—¿No me volverás a visitar?

—No creo, me costó mucho hacer que el Patriarca me dejara salir

—De acuerdo, entonces yo trataré ir de visita…Milo puede molestarse si no lo hago

—Claaaro ….felicidades de nuevo—besa su mejilla

—hmp—se pone totalmente rojo

—Wow no creí que reaccionarías así

—No me lo esperaba—parpadea un par de veces y le sonríe maliciosamente

—Oh tengo un mal presentimiento

—Supongo que sí—toma su mentón y le da un beso en los labios—ahora sí pienso que fue un buen cumpleaños

—grr me las pagarás

—Claro, si logras alcanzarme—se va corriendo

—Hey vuelve

—No, me gusta vivir gracias

—Estúpido y sensual cumpleañero—susurra antes de correr detrás de Camus

* * *

Ya fin e.e jaja creo que me quedó un poquito largo el one-shot….¿o no? o.O.

Bueno espero que guste y agradeceré cualquier review


End file.
